


Slight distance

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: - He walks straight past Gai, acknowledging him only by the minute flick in his peripheral vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slight distance

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post MARCH 2014

He walks straight past Gai, acknowledging him only by the minute flick in his peripheral vision. Gai bellows his usual “Hey, rival!” followed by the same slap on his back.

Except it’s not the same.

Kakashi hunches forward already caught by the force of Gai. He makes his usual sigh but he still feels loose in the arm drafting round his shoulders, rather than being squashed. Kakashi wants to tense up.

He doesn’t, of course. He would not lower his guard again. Not ever. However Gai can see. Gai sees through his mask. Time allowed Gai to know the pulls of smiles and frowns; Kakashi could walk naked beside him and it would be the same. Yet, it never works in a one way channel.

The two eternal rivals walk down the street, Gai talking awfully loudly about his previous mission. Neither are involved in the talk. Not even Gai. They are too busy noticing the shuffle of Gai’s fingers, the loose – almost limp – grip, a gap between their bodies.

"I’m sorry," Kakashi says finally.

He takes a step closer. A gloved hand pulling on the green-sleeved arm for the usual embrace.

Finally the relaxed toothy grin spreads across as if he had been deprived of such a thing for weeks.


End file.
